


More than this - Interlude 1 (Du nimmst mir die Angst)

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: More than.... [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Panic, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: A short One-Shot from my "More than this" YoI-children AU - series.Austin is panicking before his competition, but Mika is there to calm him down.Translated title: You still my fears





	More than this - Interlude 1 (Du nimmst mir die Angst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austin/gifts).



> This OS has no particular place in the current More than this - timeline. It's just a small scene I was asked to write. I had a lot of fun to write something cute and fluffy for a change, since most of my stories seem to contain only drama.  
> The OCs belong to SchornEE (check her out on Instagram)  
> I hope you enjoy this little story :)

‚You’re not good enough. You will fail. You haven’t practised enough. You’re a loser. No one wants to see you out there. There are hundreds of people who are better than you. You will trip. You will fall. You will crash on the ice. Everybody will laugh. Everybody will point at you. Everybody will wonder what you are doing here.’ All those thoughts were filling Austin’s head. He tried to close his eyes and cover his ears, but before his inner eye, several versions of him self appeared in front of him, shouting these thoughts at him with strident voices. They surrounded him, laughed at him and as they kept on verbalizing his self-doubts, the doppelgangers vanished and yielded to pictures and scenes where Austin could see himself fall, mess up and make a mockery of himself. 

“Austin?”, a soft voice disrupted his thoughts and allowed him to break free from the dark vortex in his mind. Right in front of him there was Mika who had opened the door to one of the changing rooms the half-Thai had been hiding in. Austin had wanted to be alone to calm down a little before his performance, but as usual, his doubts and fears had won. Every time, he tried to take a few minutes to focus, those evil thoughts, ideas and voices crept into his mind and brought him to the verge of despair. But before all the dark things in his mind could rise up again, his boyfriend drew his attention again. “May I join you?”, he asked smiling at the half-Korean. Austin nodded. Once more he was curious when and how Mika had developed his talent to find him anywhere. No matter where he hid when he wanted to be alone, the Ice Prince found him and made him feel better in just the blink of an eye. 

Mika sat down next to Austin and took the half-Thai’s hand between his own. “Oh my god, snowflake, your fingers are cold as ice. Why aren’t you wearing you gloves?” He looked at Austin, but the latter didn’t respond. He was too busy fighting back the dark thoughts to leave his brain as to give a proper answer. But he felt that it was a lot easier to push his self-doubts away now that his boyfriend was next to him. This was just another of Mika’s incredible gifts. Just his presence made him calm down. However his current state required a lot more than just relaxing a bit.

“And you’re trembling…”, the Russian noted. He cocked his head and examined his boyfriend. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Austin didn’t answer, Mika knew it anyway. The Ice Prince always knew when something was up with him. However, to say Austin was nervous was a little understatement. He was panicking. One should think that he had become used to this situation, the competing, the stress, the nervousness, but the half-Korean rather felt like it got worse every time. 

“Snowflake, there’s no need to panic. Everyone will only look at you, no one will dare to turn away.” – “That IS the problem. They will all witness me failing and then laugh at me.” – “No one will laugh at you, you got me wrong. Everyone will be amazed by your performance. They will be captivated by your amazing performance, they will follow your every movement, because they fear to miss the slightest change of you expression. People know how devoted you are to the music you chose and that’s what they love about you. It’s no accident that you have one of the highest interpretation score in the whole league.” – “Yes, but…” – “No ‘but’! You’re a great skater, Austin. Everybody knows that, just take a look at all the competitions you have won. You didn’t win them by chance, but because you’re good, no, amazing at what you’re doing. Your spins are just perfect and you have worked so hard on your jumps. I know you will kill it.” The half-Thai turned slightly red, touched by Mika’s words, but his mind still didn’t want to shut up. 

The Ice Prince seemed to notice, because he let go of Austin and cupped his face with his hands. The warm touch on his skin helped the half-Korean to let go of the voices in his head and finally he was able to focus fully on Mika. “I wish I could show you how I see you when you’re on the ice. I wish I could show you how everybody sees you, because what I, what they see, is a talented and beautiful young man who gives his all every time he steps onto the ice. You can’t imagine how proud I am when I see you out there. Every time I look in your face, watching you living the music and your choreography, I’m the luckiest guy on earth, because you have decided that he wanted to be with me. I always think ‘That handsome guy who slays all of his competitors is my boyfriend. They all are watching him, eager to see him glide over the ice wondering how he’s going to enchant them this time, but as soon as the music stops, he his mine alone.” 

Austin was out of words. But he didn’t need to say anything, the smile in Mika’s face told him that the Russian understood why he didn’t answer. That he knew that he had made the half-Thai speechless, happy, but speechless. Although they were dating for a while now, the Ice Prince had the ability to still tell him things he didn’t expect, that caught him off guard and hit his heart directly where he always left a beautiful, bubbly warm feeling. Mika caressed his hair and placed a soft kiss on it. “Do you feel better now?” Austin nodded and smiled. “Thanks”, he whispered, still slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t handle his panic on his own. “No need to thank me, Snowflake. I told you, I will do everything to make you happy and to see you smile now is everything I wanted to achieve.” The half-Thai couldn’t help but turn slightly red again. He reached out for Mika’s neck to pull him a little closer to kiss him. The well-known feeling of love that always poured through his body like honey, loosened the last bit tension in his body. “Are you ready?”, his boyfriend asked after they had separated. “Yes!”

Austin was thankful that Mika held his hand when they walked towards the rink together. He held onto him tightly – just in case any sight of panic might return. “Have I told you how much I like your new costume?” the Russian asked when they left the hallway. “Would you mind wearing it for a private performance?” – “Mika!”, Austin shouted outraged while turning nearly as red as his shirt. The long-sleeved burgundy top was ornamented with black and also burgundy sequin that shimmered beautifully in the spotlight. “Just kidding”, the older skater laughed. “but with you’re looking so handsome, I will surely not be able to take my eyes off you” he whispered into the half-Thai’s ear when they reached the rink. Then, he placed another kiss on Austin’s cheek and smiled. “Show them what you’ve got!” he told him before returning to his seat in the crowd. Taking one last deep breath, Austin stepped on the ice as the announcer called his name. He stroke his starting pose and just a moment before he the music started, he heard a familiar voice shouting “Davai!”


End file.
